Things Are Not Always What They Seem
by TrappedXDarkness
Summary: (SessKag) Kagome heads to her time through the well, and a certain Lord of the Western Lands follows curiously. They are stuck in the future with events even Fluffy can't handle. Just two words MODERN TECHNOLOGY.


Things Are Not Always What They Seem  
Sess/Kag  
Rated: PG  
Humor/Romance/Action/Adventure  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I'd call it 'Sesshoumaru', and  
unfortunately it's not.  
  
Summary: Kagome heads to her time through the well, and a certain Lord of  
the Western Lands follows curiously. They are stuck in the future with  
events even Fluffy can't handle. Just two words MODERN TECHNOLOGY.  
  
*~*~*~*  
Chapter 1- The Way to the Well  
*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*Inuyasha's Forest*~*~*~*  
  
'There they go, AGAIN'  
  
Kagome tried to avoid Inuyasha and Kikyou's little make out session, but unfortunately failed. The shard hunters just recently had a new addition to the group "The ever infamous Kikyou" Ever since then, Kagome just couldn't stand the two of them together, I mean come on, would you really get used to seeing the person you hate most in life making out with your ex-love?  
  
The slightly larger group sat in a circle among a large campfire in Inuyasha's Forest, the moonlight reflected among their faces giving each and every one of them A surreal glow. The couple was positioned a little faraway from the group to continue their "magic"  
  
"That's just not right, as a lecher I; even I have limits like that." Miroku said.  
  
"Oh my EYES!" poor Shippou....he had to sit the closest to the couple, tsk tsk tsk...  
  
Sango whispered to Miroku, "I wonder how Kagome-chan even stands it, I'd probably go ballistic if I were her", he whispered back saying "Hai, I know, Inuyasha's so blind, he'd rather choose death over life, and to do that in front of Kagome who's been nothing but loyal to him"  
  
"Can you PLEASE stop talking like I'm not here?!" She was very happy that they were on her side, but she hated it when they talked behind her back, even if they did praise her. 'What! I thought we were whispering, how could she hear us?!' Sango and Miroku thought simultaneously.  
  
Away just a few feet, far enough so that Inuyasha couldn't smell him, Sesshoumaru at, perched high on a tree branch watching from above. 'Interesting, she has good hearing, only a skilled demon could hear that, not even my baka half brother could hear that, she certainly is an interesting one, I'll have to keep an eye on her....' He moved to another branch.  
  
'Huh? I swear I could've sensed a youkai, a powerful one at that' Kagome thought, but before she could ponder for any longer, her ears had the misfortune of hearing a loud, disgusting moan from the direction of Kikyou and Inuyasha.  
  
'Nasty....'  
  
'Ugh'  
  
'Hahahaha, I'm glad they can't have babies!'  
  
'Oh my god was that a bird dying or is it just me?'  
  
Those were just some of the reactions from the small group, high up on a tree branch Sesshoumaru tried to restrain some kind of reaction.  
  
O_o *twitch*  
  
After some thinking, Kagome decided to go to the well for a short amount of time, she was now a Senior in High School and still needed to keep up with her exams and schoolwork. She gripped her big yellow pack and turned to her friends. "Kagome-chan, where are you going?" Sango asked. That's Sango for you, she was like Kagome's big sister and she knew she could always count on her to be by her side.  
  
"Mama please don't leave me!" Shippou exclaimed, after 2 years of standing by each other's side, Kagome decided to take Shippou in as her own, her own little kitsune.  
  
"I could never do that Shippou! I'm just heading back home for a while, got to keep my grades up, you know? Besides, I'd never forget about you, I promise once I get back, I'll get you some chocolate. Besides, I DON'T THINK INUYASHA WILL MIND" she intended for that last comment to be a little louder, she took a side-glance at Inuyasha. 'Not even one little glance at me?! What happened to the good old days when I wanted to leave for home and he'd try to come after me and I'd SIT him into the ground?'  
  
Kagome was hurt, how could he change so fast so soon?  
  
'No time to think about that anymore Kagome, remember? You have to go home! You know exams?' Inner Kagome said, but it was OBVIOUS that she wasn't going home for "EXAMS"  
  
'Right right, exams, uh huh.... All I need is a little time off from shard hunting, that's all.."  
  
"Good Bye everyone, you be good Shippou."  
  
"I will mama", he was VERY excited about getting some chocolate, and NOTHING was getting in HIS way. Her eyes traveled to the direction of the well, and as if they had their own mind, her feet started to move straight. She exited the clearing and the way to the well was pretty much solitary except for her sensing a youkai, but she was pretty sure she was wrong and left the idea alone.  
  
'Why does it feel like I'm changing? This is freaky..I REALLY need to get back home, spending too much time in the Feudal Era's getting to my head' before she knew it, she was right in front of the enchanted well that connected her time and this time.  
  
'It's so amazing..how this little ordinary looking well connects me to modern Japan and likewise. A long time ago I didn't even know anything about this well. Time really flies..'  
  
It's been a long time since her first visit through the well, 3 years to be exact. Kagome Higurashi was now 18, and was a senior in high school. (*1) She'd grown up quite a bit and instead of wearing her school uniform; she fitted into just a simple t-shirt and loose pants. Her childish years passed her by and she passes on as a woman. *~*~*~*High in a tree branch*~*~*~*  
  
'Well, Well, Well, what's going on here..why is the human standing in front of an ordinary well? The human race in much less smarter than we youkai are.' Sesshoumaru thought.  
  
*~*~*~*Back to Kagome*~*~*~*  
  
"Well.Guess I better get going now." she said to herself, unknowing that Sesshoumaru was right behind her. Without little ado, she hoisted the big yellow bag upon her back and jumped into the well. The familiar silver lights glowed around her as she traveled through the barrier between Feudal Japan and Modern times.  
  
Kagome realized she was back home and climbed up the well without much trouble and left the hut surrounding the well. She let out a huge sigh as if she was holding it the whole time while traveling through time and headed to her home.  
  
*~*~*~*Back to Sesshoumaru*~*~*~*  
  
'0_0 NOW I'm interested. How did the girl, human nonetheless, disappear into the well?' After Kagome jumped into the well, Sesshoumaru had been peering inside and fought a mental battle in his head on how she miraculously disappeared without a trace.  
  
He came to a decision to try to find out for himself, without a moment to wait, Sesshoumaru, Youkai Lord of the Western Lands, jumped into the bone- eater's well and traveled through time to Modern Japan.  
  
*~*~*~*  
END Chapter 1- The Way to the Well  
*~*~*~*  
  
Well? How was it? Send me some reviews! You know you want to!  
  
Okay, you may be asking what the (*1) meant. Instead of leaving author's notes in the middle of the story since I know you people hate that..or at least "I" hate that..I'm saying my notes at the end of my chapters. So...Here it goes!  
  
(*1) I don't know ANYTHING about schools in Japan so if you do, e-mail me or send it in your review or something like that.  
  
Till Next time! (BTW don't forget to check out my blog for information on my fanfics) 


End file.
